Veiller sur son fils
by Nanthana14
Summary: Pré-film. La patrouille de Legolas rentre avec plusieurs jours de retard et un garde vient apprendre à Thranduil que son fils a décidé de se retirer dans ses appartements plutôt que de venir lui faire son rapport. Inquiet, le roi décide de le rejoindre. Peut être lu comme une suite à ma fic "Comprendre son fils"


**Je me possède aucun des personnages du livre ou des adaptations cinématographiques.**

 **Pré-Film. Alors que la patrouille de Legolas rentre, un garde viens prévenir Thranduil que son fils ne viendra pas lui faire son rapport tout de suite. Inquiet, Thranduil décide de le retrouver pour s'assurer qu'il va bien.**

 **peut être lu comme une suite à "Comprendre son fils"**

 **Bonne lecture**

 ** _Veiller sur son fils_**

Un soldat de la garde à l'air un peu gêné pénétra dans la salle du trône et se dirigea vers son souverain qui le détailla de son regard glacé.

 _\- Aran nìn_ ? (mon seigneur)

Thranduil se pencha un peu en avant, s'amusant lui-même de l'inquiétude qu'il voyait dans l'attitude de son garde. Le roi des elfes sylvains aimait jouer de sa froideur et de son autorité naturelle. Cela lui donnait l'impression de se rapprocher de son père… un père dont il n'avait toujours pas vraiment fait le deuil malgré les longues années.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- La patrouille de votre fils est rentrée.

Le roi frémit, perdant son attitude froide. La patrouille de Legolas avait plus de trois jours de retard et le fait que son fils ne soit pas là, devant lui, pour lui faire son rapport le terrifia. Le roi des elfes avait déjà tellement perdu au cours des siècles de combat qu'il avait mené qu'il n'envisageait pas de perdre son dernier fils… la chair de sa chair… Plus que son fils, Legolas était la seule raison qui le poussait à continuer de respirer. Alors ce fut avec une angoisse non dissimulable qu'il demanda du bout des lèvres.

\- Qu'en est-il de mon fils ?

Le garde comprit la profonde inquiétude de son souverain et répondit en pesant chacun de ses mots.

\- Je pense qu'il va bien _aran_ _nìn_ mais la course a été longue et il a préféré ordonner à ses hommes de se retirer pour se reposer avant de venir vous faire son rapport. Lui-même semblait fatigué _aran nìn_. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il m'a envoyé vous prévenir.

\- Il était fatigué ? Demanda le roi ne pouvant cacher son inquiétude.

\- Il s'est retiré dans sa chambre, répondit le garde.

Thranduil hocha doucement la tête, restant silencieux un long moment avant de se rendre compte que l'elfe en face de lui paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le roi redressa la tête et le congédia d'une voix ferme, qui ne laissa pas d'autres choix à l'elfe que de partir assez rapidement de la salle. Une fois seul, Thranduil dévala plus rapidement que la normale les marches de son trône et s'engouffra dans un couloir sur la droite pour rejoindre les appartements de la famille royale. Son fils était fatigué au point de ne pas venir le voir alors qu'il devait bien se douter que malgré le détachement qu'il affichait en permanence, son père devait être inquiet pour lui. Ce n'était pas normal et, en poussant la porte de sa chambre sans vraiment prendre le temps de frapper, il ne pouvait retenir son angoisse, imaginant déjà une blessure dont il n'avait pas fait mention au garde, préférant prendre soin de lui tout seul comme il l'avait déjà fait.

La chambre était plongée dans une pénombre propice au repos. Les armes des son fils étaient posées sur un râtelier à l'entrée de la pièce. Thranduil tourna la tête vers le lit et découvrit Legolas étendu sur sa couche, visiblement profondément endormi. Il se rapprocha, remarquant qu'il avait ôté ses chausses et sa chemise et qu'il était là, le dos tourné vers la porte, dormant paisiblement. Sur ses bras et son dos nu, Thranduil remarqua des bleus et quelques coupures dont une plaie plus profonde que les autres au niveau de son omoplate droite… Une plaie qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de soigner et qui prouvait au roi ce qu'il craignait. La patrouille était en retard car, ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade. Le roi des elfes sylvains se laissa tomber assis sur le bord du lit de son fils. Sa main glissa à son front et il se sentit soulagé quand il ne ressentit pas de fièvre. Le garde avait raison finalement. C'était de repos qu'avait besoin son fils épuisé par une semaine entière de combat. Thranduil frémit… L'ombre s'étendait de plus en plus autours d'eux. Les combats devenaient longs et violents, tout pouvait exploser d'un moment à un autre… Il fit mine de se lever du lit puis, se ravisa en déposant un regard attendri sur son jeune fils qui gémit doucement dans son sommeil. Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement sa joue pour l'apaiser et le roi fini de s'allonger à ses côtés. Il se tourna face à lui et glissa un bras sous sa nuque avant de l'attirer doucement contre lui. Le dos de son fils reposant contre sa poitrine. Sa main caressa une nouvelle fois sa joue et le roi murmura.

\- Dors mon enfant, je m'occupe de tes cauchemars.

Thranduil plaqua sa joue sur la tête de son fils et ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil le surprendre alors qu'il serrait contre lui cet enfant qui était son trésor le plus précieux.

...

Legolas frémit doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Le jeune homme savait qu'il avait dormi quelques heures parce qu'il se sentait mieux, mais ce n'était pas tout. Des bras l'enveloppaient, propageant une douce chaleur qui lui faisait du bien dans son corps meurtrie. Quelqu'un le tenait dans ses bras. Il bougea doucement et des doigts fins effleurèrent sa joue.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Legolas frémit et tourna la tête.

 _\- Adar_ ? (Père)

Thranduil lui sourit.

\- Que faites-vous là ?

Voir son père étendu avec lui était si inhabituel.

\- Quand on m'a dit que tu étais si épuisé que tu n'avais pas la force de venir me faire ton rapport, je me suis inquiété.

\- Je vais bien, répondit le jeune elfe en souriant à son père.

\- Je sais… Même si cette coupure est profonde, dit le roi en effleurant la plaie sur son omoplate.

Legolas frémit.

\- Elle est dans mon dos. Il est difficile pour moi de l'atteindre.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, dit Thranduil en se redressant.

Legolas lui sourit et se remit sur le côté pendant qu'il laissa ses yeux se fermer. Thranduil l'observa avec inquiétude. Oui, son enfant était épuisé… Il était épuisé car les elfes n'étaient plus assez nombreux pour défendre les territoires du Nord et que les patrouilles étaient de plus en plus périlleuses.

Le roi des elfes sylvains ouvrit les placards et prit plusieurs pots d'onguents avant de revenir vers le lit. Il s'assit aux côtés de son fils et se mit à nettoyer la plaie avec de l'eau avant d'appliquer une couche épaisse d'onguent et de lui faire un pansement. Il nettoya aussi deux coupures sur son bras et massa doucement un large hématome dans son dos, au niveau de sa hanche droite, pour le réduire et le soulager.

Pendant que son père s'occupa de lui, Legolas ne dit rien et garda les yeux fermés. Les doigts du roi effleurèrent une nouvelle fois sa joue et il comprit que la fatigue l'avait vaincue et qu'il s'était rendormi.

Thranduil se leva et ramassa les pots dans le placard avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il allait sortir de la chambre lorsque Legolas se mit à gémir doucement. Comme son père, le jeune elfe avait connu et traversé des épisodes durs et violents qui venaient parfois les hanter pendant leur sommeil. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment, car il avait réellement besoin de se reposer. Le roi fit donc demi-tour et revint vers le lit de son fils qui gémissait toujours, en proie à l'un de ses cauchemars. En frémissant, il murmura un nom que son père comprit bien distinctement : « Non, Arenor… Non… ». Le cœur du roi des elfes se brisa. La mort de son fils aîné était un traumatisme que les deux hommes avaient encore du mal à vaincre… Mais il devait être encore pire pour Legolas qui avait été celui qui avait découvert le corps de son frère supplicié par les orcs. Le jeune elfe frémit et Thranduil ressentit de la douleur. Son cœur de père ne pouvait pas laisser son enfant souffrir alors, il se rallongea avec lui, le serrant dans ses bras tout en murmurant à son oreille.

C'est un cauchemar _ion_ _nìn_ (mon fils), je suis là…

Legolas frémit et ouvrit les yeux en sursautant légèrement. Thranduil le serra plus fort contre lui.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Le jeune prince tourna un regard intrigué à son père.

\- Je me suis rendormi pendant que vous me soignez ?

\- Tu es épuisé.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi ? D'être fatigué ?

\- Je devrais reprendre les gardes.

\- Pas tout de suite, répondit Thranduil en lui caressant doucement la joue. Je veux que tu dormes encore un peu. Tu as eu une semaine difficile.

Legolas frémit, touché par la sollicitude et l'affection de ce père qui était si souvent froid et distinct.

\- Tu peux refermer les yeux, je reste prêt de toi.

Legolas paru surpris.

\- Vous avez sans doute mieux à faire.

\- Non, veiller sur mon fils est plus important que le reste et puis… j'ai moi aussi du sommeil à rattraper…

\- Comment cela ?

\- Ta patrouille a eu trois jours de retard… Si tu savais ce que j'ai pu m'imaginer alors, te tenir dans mes bras fatigué, mais en bonne santé est une chose merveilleuse.

Legolas perçu l'émotion de son père alors, il se retourna doucement pour se mettre face à lui et enfouie sa tête dans son cou. Thranduil sourit et referma ses bras autour de son fils pour le serrer le plus fort possible contre lui pendant que ce dernier murmurait doucement en fermant les yeux.

 _\- Melin le ada…_ (Je t'aime papa)

 _\- Melin le_ ion _nìn_ (Je t'aime mon fils) _,_ répondit le roi tout en l'observant s'endormir doucement contre lui.


End file.
